Adventures in Pacworld!
by Randomness Girl
Summary: Twilight Sparkle has tried out a new spell. But she skips a step and learns the consequences. Even worse, their way back to Equestria has disappeared! With the help of a young yellow orb and his friends, the Mane Six just might make it back home.
1. A New Spell

**A/N: First crossover. Really excited! And nervous, too. I've imagined this for a while in the Philippines! :) Here we go!**

* * *

The young purple alicorn continued reading, despite what time it was. With new powers and abilities, she believed she should learn new spells to try out her magic, which has grown stronger ever since her coronation. The book she was reading was given to her by Princess Celestia herself, and it was filled with high level spells. Oh, where to start!

Twilight skimmed each spell, every single one intriguing. One particular spell caught her attention. Her eyes devoured the text in front of her as she read a quick description of what it does. "A portal spell," she read aloud, "is similar to a teleportation spell. Instead of the user having to cast a teleportation spell twice, he or she can perform a portal spell instead to transport to any location and return to the original place of the casting of the spell anytime. Each portal can be used twice."

She tapped her hoof on her chin. _A portal spell_, she thought. _I might give this one a try._ She thoroughly read the instructions on how to create a portal and frowned. _This is much more complex than a teleportation spell. And it looks like it uses too much magical energy. Should I? _

A small battle raged in her mind. One side yelled, "Try it! How else will you know if you can do it?" The other screamed, "Don't! There are plenty of other spells! What are the chances it will succeed?" After running pros and cons through her head and sorting out the cons that make more sense than the story her brain created which ends in living life as a single, she decided to give it a shot.

As the magical mare started concentrating, a yawn slipped from her mouth. Checking the time she decided to get some rest. It was an exhausting day after all, with crazy fans and reporters swarming to her like flies to dead animals. Snuggling down into the warm covers of her bed, the last thought she remembered was, _Maybe I'll do it with my friends for support._

* * *

"I don't see why you had to wake us up really early, Twi," her cyan, rainbow-maned pegasus friend complained, hovering just above the small circle of ponies in the library. "Some of us really need some serious shut-eye, since I wasn't able to catch some Z's all day yesterday." As if to prove her point, the loud sound of a rooster's crow could be heard just outside.

"Rainbow Dash," Rarity scolded, glaring at her, "be more considerate to your friends! We want to support Twilight in...whatever she wants us to support her in! Isn't that right, girls?" The other three colorful mares agreed to the unicorns statement.

"Umm, Twilight?" the shy pegasus asked. "Uh, don't mind me asking this, but what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try out a new spell!" she cried out enthusiastically, smiling the widest smile anypony (except Pinkie Pie) has ever seen. Her friends stared at her, confused and obviously not sharing her excitement.

"Twalight? That's great 'n' all, but why wouldja need us involved?" Applejack questioned her friend. "It honestly sounds like what ya' do 'bout ev'ryday."

Twilight Sparkle cleared her throat. "It's a portal spell I want to do." Everypony seemed more intrigued this time.

"What's a portal spell, Twilicorn?" the pink party pony asked excitedly, bouncing with energy. "It sounds _so _super fun that I just _CAN'T WAIT_!" She shrieked the last two words as she shot up in the air like a firework, banging her head on the ceiling with a huge amount of force. Everything jumped up a few inches from where they were sitting.

Covering her ears, the cowpony commanded, "Tone it down, Pinkie! None of us want tah' lose ar' hearin' ya know!" Pinkie giggled in response.

"A portal spell," Twilight began, "is a spell similar to a teleportation spell, but instead of having to use it twice, I can use a portal spell once. Each portal can be used twice. Even though it's very efficient, it still uses too much magical energies. I believe-"

"Yeah, yeah, Twilight," Rainbow dash groaned. "No one cares what you think about magic. Not all of us have magic."

"Actually...never mind." The princess decided that she should not torture her friend with science. Rainbow Dash absolutely hated science so much, she has been heard to use it as a swear word.

"TWILIGHT! DO IT ALREADY!" Pinkie yelled. The violet mare smiled, read how to perform it, and began. "Portal, portal, portal, portal, portal..." the pink mare chanted, pounding her front hooves on the wooden floor.

The difficulty was evident on the alicorn's face. Sweat trickled down, creases in her forehead formed, and she grit her teeth hard. The aura around her horn shined brightly, tiny sparks hopping off the tip. With a final grunt, a pink beam shot from her horn and onto the ground. A white orb glowed where she struck, electricity bouncing from it.

"Aww..." Pinkie whined, the biggest pout she has ever had on her face. "Where are all the swirly colors like in the stories or fanfictions?" Everypony stared at their strange friend.

Twilight waved her friends over as she trotted over to the portal she created. "C'mon, girls!" she exclaimed. "Let's see if it worked." She stopped right at the portal, took a deep breath, and stepped in.

Rarity brought out a mirror and groomed herself. "I _must_ look my best if we travel to other places in Equestria, no matter where we go!" she told Applejack after the cowpony asked she was doing.

"Get on with it, girl!" Applejack grabbed the fancy unicorn's hoof and dragged her to the portal. Rarity's screams were the last thing the three remaining ponies heard.

Rainbow Dash zoomed to the white orb. "YEEHAW!" she exclaimed with full excitement and disappeared through the portal.

Pinkie bounced up to the portal before turning to Fluttershy, who was shivering in the bookshelves. "Aren'tcha comin' Fluttery Wuttery?" the party pony of Ponyville asked the shy, animal-loving pegasus.

She opened one eye and peeked out from behind her hooves. "Um, maybe...maybe you can go, and I'll wait here and wait for you? Here? Waiting? Uh, for you?" the yellow mare said nervously, procrastinating.

Pinkie Pie laughed like a crazy maniac and snatched Fluttershy from her hiding spot. "Let's go, silly!" She jumped into the portal with Fluttershy in her hooves. She continued laughing as the scared mare started shrieking.

"Huh? Twilight? Was that you?" the little dragon mumbled, awakening.

* * *

**The crossover begins next chapter. Because Pac-man has so many references, this fanfic will have references as well. Peace!**


	2. Friends or Foe?

**A/N: Okay, time for chapter two! **

**Fluttershy: *softly* Yay!**

**RG: I don't own either show. If I did, the Ghost Gang would get their bodies back and Pinky will marry Pac. And his name wouldn't be Pac-man, just his nickname. And Fluttercord, Flashlight, Cheesepie, and Spike and Rarity will all be shipped very hard.**

* * *

Once he ate the sky blue berry, the transformation began. His yellow skin became a shade of blue and ice formed above him like a helmet. Striking a pose, he said, "I'm too cool for you!" Right after, he got down to gobbling ghosts.

All the ghosts minimized and turned dark blue and attempted to escape, only to fail. Pac flew towards them and blew his icy breath towards them, and they all froze in ice. He munched on all his ghost-cicles floating in midair, then burped up their eyeballs.

Spiral and Cylli were down on the ground, firing their plasma-sucking cannons at any ghost that came near. "Look out, Cylli!" Spiral warned, pointing behind her. She turned around just in time to see one of the Creepies extending his tentacles to attack.

On reflex, Cylindria fired her PSC, and the ghost was caught and forced into the cannon. "Thanks, Spiral!"

He smiled. "Always got your back!"

After many ghosts were taken out, they retreated back to the Nether Realm. "I don't even understand why we even _try _with that yellow orb around," one pair of eyeballs told another.

"Why can't Betrayous do all his dirty work to take over Pacworld?" the second pair replied.

Pac-man floated down to the ground as his two friends ran up beside him and his power berry wore off. "That was great, Pac!" the pink Pacworlder exclaimed.

"Awesome as usual, bro!" his red roommate congratulated and fist bumped him.

Pac-man was about to reply when his watch beeped. "What's going on, Sir C?" he answered to the kooky inventor through the screen.

"President Spheros needs to see you. More _alien _business," Sir Cumference told him.

Pac groaned. "Seriously? More Pointyheads? Now?"

Sir C was about to respond, but then stopped. After a few seconds of thinking, he said, "Actually, I don't remember what it was." The trio rolled their eyes. The old inventor was _always _forgetful.

"Don't worry, Sir C." Cylli pushed Pac from Sir Cumference's view. "We'll be right there." After hanging up, the three fastened their helmets and rode off to the Round House.

"I hope the President's okay," Pac said to his friends.

* * *

Twilight stepped out from the portal and looked around. She was obviously behind some building. In front of her was a giant, strange metal cherry. She decided to walk around. Certain places had plants, but no dirt was to be seen. She was walking on some strange stone, like in Canterlot, except it was much smoother. The building was not made from stone, bricks, or wood, and did not look like they had a roof. What was this place? It was certainly not from Equestria as far as she knew. Applejack jumped out along with a crying Rarity.

"My mane! It's _ruined_!" the fashionista cried. Though to her friends usually never saw any flaw to it when she cried, right now, it was evident. Her mane and tail were no longer curled. They were messy and tangled, and Celestia knows where the dirt came from. The mascara started running as the tears kept pouring.

"Horseapples, girl," Applejack told her, "keep it together, sugar cube! Ya wouldn't wanna hear this but yer looking' worse than usual." She chuckled at the sight.

Rarity gasped in shock. "How…how _dare _you!" she exclaimed. "Here I am, looking like a revolting hog and you're laughing about it-AAH!" Rainbow Dash sped from the portal and had crashed into Rarity, who ended up face-planting in the mud nearby. "Now I look absolutely _horrid_!" she cried. Rainbow shook herself, took a look at Rarity, and laughed.

"Need me to Rain-blow Dry you, Rare?" she asked, wiping tears from laughing too hard.

"NO!" Rarity screamed. "I'm NOT letting you ruin my mane more like you did to Twilight's!"

"AAAAAAHHH!" The screams and whimpers of Fluttershy interrupted the conversation.

"We have arrived!" Pinkie Pie stated, bowing low. She held out a sweet treat in her hooves and smiled. "Anypony want an extra cupcake?"

"Where are we, Twilight?" Fluttershy managed to whisper. The other five looked around.

"To be honest, I'm not sure." This was a very unusual answer from the clever alicorn.

"C'mon, Twilight!" Rainbow Dash cried. "You're an egghead, you should know!" Twilight glared at her fast flying friend. Though it was a joke, it always crept under her skin.

She inhaled deeply, then exhaled. It calmed her after doing so a few times. "This just isn't like anyplace I've seen in Equestria or my books," she said simply. "Maybe we should ask locals or anypony we see." Looking at the giant building, she told them, "If we find the door, we can knock and ask them."

After a few minutes of searching the area, they all decided to go around. Once they found a door, Twilight knocked. The one who opened the door looked like nothing they have ever seen. It, or _he _rather, was a lime green sphere with a green round nose. He had black hair and a gray mustache and orange eyes. He wore a yellow bow tie. Twilight recognized arms, hands, and feet on him from when she went to an alternate universe. She could also tell from his face that he was shocked and startled. Before she could say anything, he screamed, "ALIENS!"

The yell attracted two similar blue creatures with black hair and sunglasses, who jumped on and knocked over the green...thing, yelling, "Protect the President!"

"Idiots," he moaned.

"Umm..."

* * *

Once Pac, Cylindria, and Spiral arrived at the Round House, Pac whined, "I wish we brought a snack on the way here. That trip made me hungry."

Cylli laughed. "Why does everything make you hungry, Pac?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. It just happens."

They walked in and Sir C greeted them. "Hey, kids! The President's just this way!" On the way, he explained what he remembered from what the President told him. "Not sure what he saw, but he saw somethin'. The President never lies!"

They all heard some yelling when they reached the Circle Office. (Forgot what it's called.) President Spheros ran up to them, panting. "Thank goodness you're here!" he cried. "I don't know what they are, but I need you to help me with these...things!"

"On it, Mr President!" Pac-man replied.

In the room stood six strange alien creatures. They were just about Pac's height and looked somewhat like the horses of their world, but more colorful. Some had horns, some had wings, and one had both. Three of them looked ready to fight whatever came after them. One seemed too scared to open its eyes. Another was bouncing up and down, smiling from pure joy. One was grooming her mane and tail, which began to curl.

"Alright," Pac told them, "we're gonna have to deal with these things." After quite a struggle, the six creatures were strapped together back to back. A thick rope held them, and they were knotted pretty well.

"You ruined my mane!" the white one whined. "I just finished fixing it!"

"Great. Just great," the cyan one groaned. "We just got beat by a bunch of bouncy balls."

"Don't worry, Rainbow Dash," the violet thing assured her friend. "I can just use my magic to get out!"

As her horn began to illuminate, Cylindria held up her plasma-sucking cannon and aimed towards them. Spiral did the same as she warned, "Try to escape, and we'll shoot!" She hoped they would not catch her bluff, since the cannon would not work on them. It only worked on ghosts.

The thing sighed and stopped. "Fine," she grumbled.

"Now, time to get down to business," Pac said seriously, crossing his arms. "Spill it. What do you want from us?"

"What's going on?" the pink, poofy haired one asked, obviously unaware what was happening.

"Can't ya tell that there interrogatin' us 'ere, Pinkie?" the orange alien in the hat told her friend.

"Oh...Okay!" the pink thing replied cheerfully, then began bawling. "Stop! Please stop! I'll talk, I'll talk!" she cried.

"Tell us, already," Pac said impatiently.

"I WAS THE ONE WHO ATE DERPY'S MUFFINS THEN BLAMED IT ON RAINBOW DASH!"

"_WHAT_!?" the cyan one shrieked, glaring angrily at her. "Do you _know _how many muffins I had to bake then remake and remake until it was _perfect_!? _DO YOU!?_"

"He wasn't asking about that, Pinkie," the violet one told who was probably Pinkie, annoyed.

"Oh." She reached behind her and held out a vanilla cupcake with lime frosting. "Cupcake, anypony?" she asked innocently.

Pac shot his tongue out, nabbed the cupcake, and ate it. "Mmm...thanks!" he exclaimed happily. "I've been hungry since we got here!"

The white thing gagged. "That has got to be the most repulsive thing I've ever seen in my _life_!" she stated, starting to turn green.

"We need someone who will break easily to talk," Spiral told his best bud. "Someone like...her." He pointed his finger to the yellow one.

"Oh, oh dear," she said softly.

Glaring at her, Pac asked in the most menacing voice he could, "What are you planning on us? Answer, or else!"

The yellow thing stared at him wide-eyed, then began to cry. "How _dare _you make Flutters cry!" the cyan thing yelled, struggling from the grip of the ropes. She was ignored.

"Twilight," the butter pony begged softly, "I want to go home! I want to snuggle with my Angel Bunny! I want to sing to my bird friends! I want to go back to the portal and forget this ever happened!"

"Portal, you said?" Sir Cumference asked. The violet one nodded.

"That's right!" she answered. "I was trying out a spell, a portal spell." She sighed. "Since I'm explaining this, I might as well come clean. I skipped a step in performing it."

"WHAT!?" her five friends exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think it would work! When I read the step to concentrate on where I want to go, I decided not to, just to see if it worked. It's probably why we ended up here. Without a place in mind, the portal instead must send whoever on the other side to a random place in the universe!" She hung her head low. "Sorry for not telling you, girls," she mumbled sadly.

"Don't worry, Twi," the orange creature said, comforting her. "We understand."

Cylli untied them. "Well, at least you're not here to destroy us," she told them once they were free. "I'm Cylindria, but my friends call me Cylli for short. These are my friends, Pac, Spiral, Sir Cumference, and President Spheros. Welcome to Pacworld!" They all waved and said hello.

"Ooh! Ooh!" the pink one cried, who strangely sounded similar to Cylli. "I'm Pinkie Pie! These are my super duper bestest friends: Twilight Sparkle who's a princess, Rarity who's very fashiony, Rainbow Dash who's super fast and awesome, Fluttershy who's super shy, and Applejack who's totally obsessed with apples! We're from Equestria!

"Who are they?" she asked, pointing to the President's guards,

"Oh, I dunno," Cylli replied. "They're just always with the President, jumping on him when danger's afoot."

"I thought danger's a _leg_!" Pinkie joked, then laughed at what she said.

"Hey, Fluttershy?" Pac said, walking up to her. "Sorry about scaring you earlier. I didn't know you weren't gonna destroy us all."

She smiled. "It's okay," she replied. "It could've happened to anypony."

Pinkie stared at everyone. "Y'know," she started, "This calls for a _PARTY!_" She reached to her side and somehow brought out her party cannon. She fired it and instantly, balloons, streamers, confetti, a banquet of food and a banner reading, "Hello From Another World!" decorated the room.

"What the..." President Spheros questioned.

"Best not to think about it, darling," Rarity told him. She had somehow finished fixing her mane and tail.

"Pinkie, I don't think-"

"Come _on_, Twilight," she pouted. "We just started the party! You can't leave now!"

The princess grinned, giving in. "Oh, alright," she agreed. "What harm will a party do? It's not like the portal will suddenly disappear."

* * *

The young dragon fell back asleep after the noise he heard. When he woke up again, the sun was already pretty high in the sky. "Oh no!" he cried. He ran down the wooden stairs, yelling, "Sorry, Twi, I overslept! I promise I won't do this again!" He was answered by silence. "Twilight?" he called out.

"She's not here," he concluded after checking all over the library. "Then, I guess that means..." He jumped up into the air with glee. "I'M HOME ALONE!'" He danced a little jig.

"Who?" Owlowicious hooted as he flew down, interrupting the dancing dragon.

"Me!" Spike yelled, aggravated by the seemingly clueless bird. "_I'm_ home alone!"

"Who?"

Just as he was about to yell at the owl for being stupid, he saw something new from the corner of his eye. It was a bright, white orb, with electricity bouncing from it. Spike slowly walked down to it with curiosity. "What is it?" he asked, his voice filled with wonder. Owlowicious hooted worriedly, trying to warn Spike not to go near.

Spike reached out his claws to touch it, causing the owl to hoot hysterically, but it was too late. Spike ignored him and when he made contact with the orb, he was sucked in. "AAAAHH!" he yelled, and it disappeared.

Spike was spit out in a dark, hot, smelly, and rocky place. "Oof!" he said as he was thrown at the ground hard. He stood up and looked around. All he could see was dark, scorched rock. Where was he? "Twilight? Are you there?"

* * *

**Sorry if anyone is OOC. I just got into Pac-man and the Ghostly Adventures this summer. **

**I won't be able to update often because of school. :(**


	3. No!

**A/N: I hate school. It takes away too many privileges.**

**Pinkie Pie: Me too!**

**RG: 0_o You don't go to school.**

**Pinkie: I know. I've never been to school so I just go along with whatever you say. :D **

**RG: Oookay...**

**Anyways, let's begin! P.S. Thanks, people, for following and favoriting.**

* * *

"Man, is this party epic, or what?" Cylli asked as she boogied on the floor with Pinkie.

"Totally!" the party mare agreed. "I always throw the best parties in Ponyville!"

"And the best bothiversaries!" Rainbow Dash added, hovering towards them.

Pinkie smiled at her friend. "Well, I couldn't have done it without Cheese!" She gasped and stopped dancing. "I HAVE THE GREATEST IDEA EVER!"

She bounced up to Pac, who was busy licking the remains of the cake that he ate. Himself. Seriously, no one else ever got a bite.

"Hiya, Paccy!" she said to the yellow Pacworlder.

He licked his lips and wiped his mouth with his hand as he turned to Pinkie Pie. "Oh, hi Pinkie," he replied. "Please don't call me that, by the way. It's weird and embarrassing."

Putting on her most serious and threatening face she could create, she challenged, "You, me, right now," and narrowed her blue eyes, "cake-eating contest."

Pac narrowed his eyes back at her. "Really? You're on! And you're gonna lose!"

"Uh, Pinkie?" Applejack told her. "Ah don't think that's a healthy ah' dea."

Pinkie waved her off. "Nah! It's totally healthy! I do all the time with Cheese Sandwich at his house! Though, there was that time I threw up after I ate fifteen cakes and I wouldn't stop for an hour!"

The orange mare stared at her. "Ya know where he lives?"

She laughed. "Of course I know where he lives! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?

"Anyway..." She grabbed her party cannon and fired it at the table where she blasted out two, really large cakes resembling the ones used for weddings.

"Whoa...those are the biggest cakes I've seen in my life!"Spiral exclaimed.

"Where in Pacworld did she get those?" Cylli asked.

Twilight chuckled. "Nopony ever finds out, and probably never will. The only ponies who probably know are Cheese and her," she answered.

Pac stared longingly at the two cakes, drooling. "On the count of three,"he said.

"One..."Pinkie began.

"Two..."Pac continued.

Then, chorusing together, they yelled, "THREE!" And in two seconds flat, both the pony and the Pacworlder had devoured their cakes in one bite.

"I didn't know there was someone else who had Pac-man's appetite!"the president laughed.

"Well, that fill'eh can drink half o' the cider mah fam'ly makes fer cider season," Applejack told him. "It's like she's a black hole 'r somethin'."

"Redo!" Pinkie cried, and fired two more cakes from the cannon just like the previous ones. This happened for half an hour, and they had to stop the two before someone barfed all over the place.

"Well, I guess it's time to go home now!" Twilight stated after two more hours of fun. After some hugs and good-byes, Pac, his friends, and the six ponies all walked over to where the portal last was. There was no portal.

"NO! How could this have happened!? I never saw anypony go back in!"

* * *

Spike wandered around, being careful not to fall off the edge. He had no idea where he was. It was dark, smelly, and extremely hot. Was this Tartarus? _Oh Celestia, what in Equestria did I do wrong?! _he thought.

"Hello? Twilight! Rarity? Anypony around here?" he called out. He was scared, nervous. He never went outside of Ponyville or Canterlot on his own.

"Aww... He's adorable!"a voice behind him cooed.

"Rainbow Dash? Is that you!?" That had to be the voice of the daredevil pegasus! "Oh, I'm so glad to see you-AHH!" As he turned around, he saw four figures hovering behind him. From their shape, they could only be one thing. "GHOSTS!" Spike turned tail and ran a few steps before tripping on a rock.

As they floated towards him, he curled up into a ball, shivering in fright. "P-p-please don't h-hurt me,"he stammered.

"Oh, relax," the pink one told him. "It's not like we attack dragons, especially cute adorable ones like you!"

"Seriously, Pinky?" the blue one said with sarcasm. "What's cute about this freak?"

"Shut up, Inky!"

"Don't worry about them. There's nothing to be afraid of here," the fat, derpy-eyed, orange one assured him.

"Except Lord Betrayous," the one named Inky mumbled.

The red ghost came closer to Spike, studying him. The terrified dragon started sweating and gulped. "You're not from the Nether, are you?" the ghost asked.

"Uh... what's the 'Nether'?" That was not in any of the books Twilight made him read. Was it as bad as Tartarus?

"Of course he's not from this stinkin' place, Blinky, you idiot!" Inky yelled. "He's scared of four silly ghosts! The guy's a scaredy-pac! I bet he wouldn't survive looking at the cyclops!"

Spike felt a bit of anger rise up in him. Standing up, he boasted, "I-I'm not scared! You guys just startled me, that's all! Yeah, and I could handle some cyclops!" He wondered what Applejack would say if she knew what lie he was telling these ghosts.

The orange one petted him like a puppy, which was very uncomfortable. "You don't have to pretend your scared. Anyone gets scared now and then!

"You must be lost, since this isn't your home, right?" Spike nodded, feeling like he could trust this one.

"That figures," the pink ghost spoke again. "You look nothing like the dragons here! By the way, who are you, since you talk and all?"

Should he say his name? Could he really trust all of them like his friends? "I'm Spike," he told them.

"I'm Pinky, and these are my brothers: Inky, Blinky, and Clyde! Nice to meet you, Spike!" She held out her arm, which had no hands or claws. He cautiously shook it. "You don't have to be afraid of us anymore, y'know."

Spike blinked. "You sound a lot like my friend Rainbow Dash," he said, pointing to Pinky. "And you sound like my friend Snips!" He pointed to Inky.

Inky went full rage mode. "Why does she get the cooler name!" he yelled. "And I get some stupid snippy name!"

"What is that noise? Can't a ghost just rest in peace here?" Another voice appeared, coming closer.

"It's Lord Betrayous!" Blinky cried.

"Hide!" Pinky whisper-screamed to Spike as they soared away.

"Guys, wait!" Spike called out to them, before tripping on the same rock as earlier. He had no time to get up and run, because the silhouette of the ghost named Lord Betrayous grew larger on the ground.

The ghost finally appeared with a companion as Spike pressed himself up against the rocky wall. He was white, tipped with black at the edge. His red eyes were filled with revenge, and his sharpened teeth gleamed from the light of the torch the other held. Unlike the ghost friends Spike made, this ghost had long, metal claws which could probably pierce through him. His partner was a shade of purple, with a bored expression that was probably permanent. He had a white mustache and wore a small hat. His forehead reminded Spike of a butt. It would have been hilarious, if he were not scared for his life!

"Well, what do we have here?" The ghost's voice really sent a chill up his spine. He eyed him top to bottom. "You look strange for a dragon."

"Sir, I don't think this one is a local dragon," the ghost with the torch said.

"A-are you Lord Betrayous?" Spike asked when he had enough courage to speak.

The ghost looked stunned. "Why, do you _know _me?" he questioned back. "I'm flattered!"

"Some other ghosts mentioned your name." Then, Spike asked something he had to know. "Um, the other ghosts didn't say anything about you, but are you, uh, a _bad guy_?"

* * *

The six ponies all babbled at once, wondering what happened to the portal and freaking out.

"Nonononononono! This can't be happening! _THIS CAN"T BE HAPPENING!_"

"What in tarnation's going on? How come it's not here?!"

"P-please, please b-be just a dream! A scary, life-like, horrible dream!"

"Ooh, a guessing game! Maybe it's on vacation?"

"This isn't cool! I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this!"

"NOOO! We're doomed, _doomed _I tell you!"

"Calm down, all of you!" Pac told them all, his voice loud and demanding, which silenced the six mares. "You guys won't be able to solve this with all this noise!"

"Preach it, Pacster!" Spiral cheered.

Twilight took deep, long breaths. "You're right," she agreed. "But nopony was on the other side, except for..." She gasped. How could she forget? "SPIKE!"

* * *

Betrayous knew he had to get this little dragon on his side. Maybe the lizard was a powerful creature, though he was small. Some things were never as they seemed, anyway. "Of course not!" he replied in the most charming voice he could. It made him want to gag at the fact he had to pretend to be a good guy, but it was the only way for him to convince the dragon to join him. The little guy seemed gullible enough to believe it. "I can be strict at times, though, but it's only because I want my minio- er, followers to become good ghosts!" Beside him, Buttler rolled his eyes.

"Oh. Okay." Good. The dragon was such a fool.

Placing his claws on his shoulder, Betrayous asked him, "How would you like to join me and my crew as we battle evil? We could always use a helping claw?"

The young dragon tilted his head. "Do I get anything for doing this? Not that I care or anything."

"Whatever you like," the evil ghost tempted.

The green eyes lit up. "Can you give me my own personal meal of gems!?"

"Of course! Just come with me..."

Higher up were four ghosts hiding, who witnessed the whole thing. "Uh oh," Blinky said worriedly. "Looks like little Spike just joined the dark side."

"Oh, we have to warn Paccums!" Pinky told the others.

"Why?" Inky wondered. "It's not like he's a threat or anything to Pacworld."

"That could probably be a disguise to fool anyone to think he's weak, ya'know! Remember the time we first ran into Paccums?"

"Come on, gang!" Blinky instructed the three other ghosts, and they flew off towards the secret portal to the world above.

* * *

**Dun dun DUNNNN! Not Spike! In case some of you are wondering why Spike is in the Nether realm, the portal Twilight created was not done correctly, which sends anyone in a random area. This means that if the portal was still active, somepony else in Equestria could have ended up in a completely different area.**

**Also, sorry if anyone's OOC. I'm trying really hard to keep them in character!And sorry if it's too short.  
**

**And also, I'd love it if you review! No flames, though. If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all. Toodles!**


	4. Ghosts

**A/N: Bad news: too much is going on in my life so I won't be able to update much.**

**Also, Lermanator, I already have a story line planned out, so the CMC won't be in the story. :( Sorry. Maybe someone could make a story where they go dimension-hopping and try to earn their cutie marks by ghost-fighting.**

* * *

"This is not good. _This is not good!_" Twilight started pacing back and forth, panic written on her face. "Spike just used our way back! And we have no idea where to find him!" She stomped her hoof in frustration. "How stupid can I be for not thinking about Spike?!"

"You're not stupid," Rainbow Dash told her. "You're an egghead."

Twilight Sparkle frowned. "Gee, thanks," she muttered sarcastically.

"Uh... who's Spike?" Pac asked.

The princess opened her mouth to reply, but Pinkie Pie cut in. "He's the most adorablest, cutest, purplest, green-spikedest baby dragon _EVER_! And he has a crush on Rarity!" Rarity blushed as her friend mentioned that. It was a bit embarrassing an eight-year-old dragon liked a sixteen-year-old unicorn like her.

Pac, Cylli, and Spiral looked at them confused. "That's...weird," Spiral said at last, breaking the silence.

Before anyone could respond, Fluttershy shrieked in one of her loudest voices, "GHOSTS!" She pointed her hoof towards the sky, and sure enough, it was filled with ghouls of different colors.

"Looks like another ghost attack," Pac-man told them.

Applejack blinked. "Wait, whadya mean 'anuther ghost attack'?"

As they hopped on their hoverboards and Spiral and Cylli grabbed their plasma-sucking cannons, Cylindria responded, "In Pac-world, we battle the ghost army of Lord Betrayous, who tries to take over."

"It makes sense," Spiral added, "especially since his brother is the Prez himself. That, and the Netherworld is one of the worst places to live."

Fluttershy crouched low to the ground, shaking in fear. "W-why ghosts?" she asked. "Why couldn't it have been hungry little bunny rabbits who wanted a snack?"

Pulling out his yellow berry dispenser, Pac exclaimed, "Time to power up!" He gobbled up a green berry and smiled. He was no longer a yellow orb, but a green Pac-worlder with chameleon powers. He soared through the air, stretching out his now even longer tongue, snatching ghosts ten at a time.

Pinkie Pie watched in amazement at Pac, marveling his skills. Her jaw dropped to the ground as she stared at the flying chameleon. "I wanna try! I wanna try!" she cried, bouncing up and down with excitement. She hopped over to where Pac-man dropped the berry dispenser, and eyed the colorful berries hungrily.

* * *

Cylindria popped a berry in her mouth, and immediately started floating up in the air. "Not again!" she exclaimed with disappointment. Even though she had gotten used to it, it was still not her favorite. She sighed. Oh well, not everything can go your way.

Spiral tossed a berry in the air and caught in his mouth and on instinct, threw kicks and chopped the air. "Aw, yeah! Kung-fu berry! Awesome!" Both Spiral and Cylindria used their powers to fight ghosts, though they had to resort to their plasma-sucking cannons when feeling lazy.

As Cylli was floating away from a gang of ghosts on her tail, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Pinkie Pie munching on a berry. "No, Pinkie!" she cried out. "That might not be safe for you guys!" She was paying so much attention to the pony, she forgot about herself, and was knocked to the ground. Her berry wore off as she fell, landing on the concrete hard. "Ow." Seeing the ghosts above her, she blasted her plasma-sucking cannon.

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie started turning a shade of light blue, and her hair became ice. "Whoa, Pinkie, that's so AWESOME!" Rainbow yelled in excitement.

Rarity eyed the now blue pony in disgust. "It's absolutely _horrid_ if you ask me!" she commented. "I mean, just blue? There's no other color! And that ice, terribly sculpted. Wouldn't call that a tail _or_ a mane."

"Come on, Rarity!" Pinkie exclaimed. "It's so cool if you ask me!" Then, she burst into a laughing fit, giggling at her own pun. After laughing, she tested her new powers that she felt in herself. "Let it go! Let it go!" she sang, shooting the ghosts coming right at her.

The ghosts were frozen in blocks of ice. Pac came down and munched on them. "Thanks, Pinkie!" he said, licking his lips.

"No problem, Paccy!" Pinkie replied as the berry wore off. Pac groaned in response.

As Pac continued fighting the ghosts, Pinkie thought about him eating those ghosts. She watched as he burped up their eyeballs. The others saw it too, and four of them gagged while Rarity fainted. This gave Pinkie an idea, one she thought was one of the greatestestest.

She bounced towards two red ghosts who were headed her direction. They looked pretty menacing as they advanced towards her. Before they could react, she gulped them down. "Mmm, strawberry jelly!" she exclaimed before burping their eyeballs.

"It's not fair!" one pair of eyeballs complained as they floated off and the rest retreated.

"She's not even yellow!" responded the other.

"PINKIE!" Twilight cried. She ran over to examine her party-loving friend. She studied Pinkie's body, searching for any strange symptoms. "Do you feel cold? Or hot? Are you getting any cramps in any place in your body? Does your stomach feel alright? Feeling nauseous at all? Any urge to vomit? Or even dia-"

"Calm down, Twily Wily!" Pinkie smiled. "I'm fine!"

"Oh good," Twilight sighed in relief, then yelled, "WHAT THE HAY WERE YOU THINKING!? WERE YOU CRAZY, EATING THOSE GHOSTS!?" Everyone cringed. Twilight Sparkle was scary when she released her anger.

Pinkie blinked. "Pac was doing it, so I thought, 'Why don't I do it?' So I did!"

"PAC IS DIFFERENT! WE'RE PONIES! HOW COULD YOU KNOW THAT THE GHOSTS WOULDN'T MAKE YOU SICK?! HECK, YOU BURPED UP EYEBALLS! WE DON'T DO THAT! IT MIGHT NOT BE SAFE FOR US!" Twilight panted in rage, then took long, deep breaths.

"I'm sorry," she told Pinkie once she was no longer angry. "It's just- it's just I was worried for you, and was afraid something could happen." She hugged Pinkie. "Please don't do that again," she muttered.

"Yay, hugsies!" Pinkie cheered, hugging her friend back.

The touching moment was ruined by a screaming Fluttershy as four more ghosts suddenly appeared from behind a sign. The other five braced themselves for a fight.

"Oh, relax guys!" Pac-man told them. "These four are our friends!"

"Wait, lemme get this straight. Yer friends with ghosts, but ya'll fight 'em as well?" Applejack asked.

"True dat!" Spiral confirmed.

"What's with the horses?" the blue ghost asked.

"Ignore them, Inky, they don't matter," the pink ghost told him. She floated up to Pac. "Oh, Paccums, it's just awful!"

"Oh Paccums, it's just awful!" Rainbow Dash mimicked, angering her.

"Hey!" The pink ghost made a fist. "Just who do you think you are, Missy?!" She glared. Rainbow glared back.

"Who do _you _think you are, thinking we don't matter, huh?" she snapped.

Applejack tugged the tail of the tomboy pegasus. "No need tah get in a 'ight now, Raingow Gah!" she said through a mouthful of hair.

"Wow, Rainbow, your impression of Pinky is good!" Pac exclaimed.

"Dashie sounds _nothing_ like me!" Pinkie replied with confusion.

"No, not _you_, Pinkie, _that_ Pinky!" He pointed to the ghost.

"Duh, that's because they have the same voice actress! Isn't it obvious?" She ignored the puzzled looks of her friends and gasped. "_You're name is Pinky, too?!_"

She went up to the pink ghost and shook its hand. "Hi, Pinky, I'm Pinkie Pie, but you can call me Pinkie. It's short for Pinkamena Diane Pie! It's super long, so my friends call me Pinkie Pie! And because you're friends with Paccy, you're my friend, too! Because friends of my friend are my friends! Is your name short for anything? Maybe Pinkerella? Ooh, ooh, or Pinkalicious! What about Pinky Dinky Doo? It could also be-"

"Could someone shut her up!" Pinky yelled. She pulled back her arm, which left some ghost goo on Pinkie's hoof.

Pinkie licked her hoof. "Mmm, raspberry!

"What are you guys' names?" She hopped up to the other three ghosts.

"I'm Blinky!"

"I'm Inky! And cooler than _that_ guy." He motioned to the red ghost, who scowled at him.

"I'm Clyde."

(Let's skip Pinkie's really long introduction to her friends.)

Pinkie Pie gasped in a huge breath of air after all that fast talking.

"Well, what were you guys going to tell us? Before Pinkie was blabbing," Spiral asked.

"What? Oh, yeah! Oh, Paccums, it's just awful! Lord Betrayous is using a strange, yet so cute, dragon not from the Nether to destroy Pacworld!"

"Wait, did you say a dragon?" Twilight asked. "Did you catch his name at all?"

Pinky thought for a bit. "He said his name was, um, Spines? I don't remember." She shrugged.

"It's Spike!" Twilight gasped. She relaxed. "Whew, at least we know where he is."

"Problem is, Betrayous is going to use him to take over Pacworld," Cylindria pointed out.

"Um, Spike isn't that strong, um because he's, you know, a baby," Fluttershy countered.

"Remember the time greed took him over?" Twilight reminded her.

"Oh." Nopony really liked to think about that. It was still hard to believe little Spike was ever that menacing!

"If anything like that happens, we're probably doomed."

* * *

**Sorry that I won't update too often. I seriously wish I didn't have too much to do.**


	5. Sir Cumference's Lab and Help

**A/N: I'm having trouble finding time to work on this. My life has been constantly crazy busy. Where I am, I am updating at 1 a.m. in the morning. I am a year older now, since today, the day I am updating, is my birthday. This is the gift I am giving you guys. Thanks for being patient with me!**

* * *

Spike licked his lips. This place had the best gems! "Could you get me more of the rubies?" he asked. "I like it spicy!"

Betrayous groaned. For a small dragon, he had a large appetite. Hopefully, it could make him a stronger and more powerful soldier.

"Well, Spike," Betrayous said, "are you ready to begin training?"

"Just let me finish this bowl, then we can start," came the reply. The little dragon was devouring the rubies given to him.

"STOP EATING AND GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OVER HERE YOU STUPID DRAGON!" the ghost yelled, losing his temper. Spike rolled his eyes, stuffed one more ruby in his mouth, and went over to Betrayous.

"Yeesh, no need to yell," he complained.

"It's imperative we begin training as soon as possible, so no tomfoolery."

Spike just stared. "Do you have a dictionary?" he asked. Betrayous groaned. Was this really the best idea he had?

All of a sudden, the little dragon's face began to turn red. "AAAAHH! HOT HOT HOT!" he screamed. "WHY DID I EAT ALL THOSE RUBIES!?

"WATER! I NEED WATER!"

Betrayous face-palmed. There was no water in the Netherworld. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Don't worry, if anyone can invent something to save your friend, it's definitely Sir Cumference," Pac assured the ponies. They were walking down the staircase to the kooky inventor's lab. "He could probably help you guys get home, too!"

When they entered, Sir Cumference was screwing something with the help of another Pacworlder. She was orange, wore jeans and tennis shoes, and had curlers in her grey hair.

"Hiya, Pac!" she called out, sounding exactly like Applejack.

AJ's eyes widened in shock. "What the hay? She's got mah voice!"

Before anyone or anypony could react, the stranger had flung herself to the cowpony yelling, "IMPOSTER!" She began beating up poor Applejack saying, "Don't worry, Pac. In case yah can't tell who the real me is, it's me! Ah'd never let anyone beat me."

"Wait, Aunt Spheria!" Pac cried, trying to pry her off. "That's just my friend Applejack! She just sounds like you, that's all!"

Aunt Spheria stopped, her fist held up in mid-air. "Really?" Her nephew nodded. She picked herself up from the pony she had hurt.

"Well, howdy-do, Miss Applejack!" she said as if nothing happened between them. "I'm Spheria Suprema!" Applejack was too dizzy to answer.

"Well, that went well," Spiral muttered sarcastically.

Twilight went over to fix up the damage done to her friend. Luckily, there was nothing more than bruises. Rainbow laughed her head off, tears streaming from her face.

"Oh, _Applejack_!" she said. "I can't believe you actually let her beat you!"

"Yeah, because somepony lungin' at yah doesn't catch yah by su'prise that yah don't got no time tah react," Applejack responded.

"So, what do you guys need?" Sir Cumference asked them. He looked at the ponies and squinted. "Didn't you girls go back through that portal you created, Starlight Twinkle?"

"Twilight Sparkle," she corrected. "We're here because the portal disappeared, and I have an idea why. Pac said you had invented something to allow us to survive the environment of the Netherworld."

"What do you need to go to the Nether for, Dusk Shine?" he asked.

"Twilight Sparkle. I need it so I can study it to use my magic to help adjust to the conditions there. I believe my friend Spike-actually, he's more of a little brother to me-used the portal after my friends and I did. According to Pinky, he's in the Nether somewhere."

The scientist thought for a bit, then replied, "Of course! It's right here!" He held up a scuba tank with a diving mask.

Cylli struggled to hold her laughter. "Wrong thing, Sir C!" she managed to say in between giggles.

He stared at it. "Huh," he said at last. "Well, Midnight Dazzle-"

"Twilight Sparkle."

"Whatever. I'll contact you when I find it."

She sighed. "Could you...make it as quick as possible?" she pleaded. "Spike means... a whole lot to me." She started to cry. "I'm worried something might happen to him, and Pinky said he's being used for evil!"

Fluttershy nuzzled Twilight. "Don't worry, Twilight," she told her. "Spike would never do anything evil."

The princess sniffed. "You don't know Spike as well as I do. He's very gullible, and when given a task to do, he will stop at nothing to get it done."

"Yeah... that's a problem," Spiral pointed out.

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "No kidding," she replied.

"Hey, who are these guys?" Pinkie asked, pointing to an orange fuzzy creature and a metallic robot.

"Oh, that there are Fuzzbits and Grinder. It gets lonely down here sometimes, so, uh..." He glanced dreamily at Spheria, who looked the same way to him. Rainbow gagged while Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy 'aww'ed.

"Isn't love wonderful?"

"It's so...nice!"

"I TOTALLY SHIP IT!"

Everyone stared at the pink mare. "What are you packaging?" Cylindria asked uncertainly.

"Not that ship, silly-I mean, Cylli!" Pinkie replied. "I mean the couple ship! Like Fluttercord, Dislestia, Cheesepie, Flashlight, Fluttermac, Soarindash, Twidash-"

"WHAT!?" Twilight and Rainbow exclaimed. They backed away from each other slowly, eyeing the other with caution.

"I should probably stop talking about what bronies ship that is not appropriate for kids and make sure that this fanfiction stays rated K plus."

* * *

Betrayous was surprised to actually be proud of the dragon he had. He had made plenty of progress within the past few hours, and kept persevering despite any condition.

"You've done pretty good today," the ghost told the young, sweaty dragon. Spike panted heavily, but managed to smile.

"You really think so?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, and I believe you should be ready to attack by tomorrow."

* * *

**Yeah, kind of short. I had to add shippings. I just had to.**


End file.
